


before

by curacere



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Manipulation, realizing everything you knew about someone was a lie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6298942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curacere/pseuds/curacere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tucker thought he knew Felix, thought he could trust him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	before

It’s midnight on Chorus and Tucker is exhausted. He's been training for weeks and running ops when he isn't and he's tired to the point that his bones ache and thinking is an impossible chore. The other Reds and Blues are in the same boat and he's beginning to question why they're even doing this. Wondering what the point of this entire war is for them. How could they end up here? Haven't they been through enough? What series of circumstances left them marooned on this desolate rock the entire universe has forgotten about, spilling blood for the sake of a cause they don't truly believe in? Why are they sacrificing members of their team, leaving behind  _ Washington _ —

His head is on the verge of exploding and yet the thoughts cycle endlessly.

Over the weeks, Tucker's main point of contact with the rebels ends up being Felix. Kimball doesn't interact with the sim troopers outside of battle, sticking to her circle of immediate subordinates and now Carolina. The lower-ranking soldiers are just kids, annoying and inexperienced kids. Tucker's afraid of knowing them, terrified because he doesn't think he can handle getting close to another Cunningham, another Rogers, and later finding them face down on a battlefield lying in a pool of blood with dirt in their open, unblinking eyes.

So he gravitates towards Felix, the battle-hardened, unattached merc, the carefree asshole who actually cares too much, and in hindsight Felix makes it easy to trust him. Felix is a supportive hand on Tucker's back after a mission heavy with losses, an open ear for when Tucker vents about the futility of training these rookies just for them to die a day later, an easy presence next to Tucker's side on long nights where he can't sleep, offering a cigarette turned pale white under the cold moonlight. He inserts himself into Tucker's life with an ease that sickens him the first time he thinks about it at length, weeks after the radio jammer incident.

But on a night seemingly a lifetime ago, when Felix lays a gentle hand on Tucker's thigh with a carefulness in his touch at odds with his normal acerbic manner, Tucker doesn’t shrug it away. He places his hand on top of Felix's and feels his throat tighten.

Tucker wakes the next morning with an unfamiliar warmth by his side and dread that everything has changed irrevocably. He turns to speak, but Felix's easy, familiar smile when he notices Tucker is awake wipes away any regrets he has and all his doubts are forgotten as he reaches over to muss up Felix's already tangled hair.

A week later and Tucker sees that same smile painted across Felix’s face as he tells him, intimately, about wrenching his guts out and watching as he bleeds out. About how only then will he be happy. The smile is the same but his eyes are alive in a way Tucker has never witnessed and it chills him down to the bone.

**Author's Note:**

> im trying to get used to posting fic publicly so heres This LMFAO


End file.
